project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Godzilla Team: R
Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel also known as Old Godzilla Team, was the Main Web Series for Godzilla Team storyline dating all the way back too 2008, and was known too be The PROJECT's second major Web Series in response of Roharous & LEE's downfall in early 2011. Airing from June 26th to July 26th... Despite a lot of good ratings and views on YouTube.com, the Series was cancelled due to Solo Work, Exhaustion, and Stress. Though the Series was cancelled it still receives good views and Ratings on youTube.com, Plot 'Season 1' It Is Mid 2031 Godzilla sends Rivera To Attack Israel Willoughby's Hometown of San Francisco California In an attempt to Train to draw him out so that both Rivera and Israel due to the fact that they haven't seen action ever since 2004... 2 Hours after their Training and 2 Days before Yori Yamanuchi's Capture, Israel and Rivera Separated, unknown why... Rivera attempted to head back to the sea and Leave America knowing that his job was done... only stumble across the entire Japanese Military right on the American West coast... Although he manages to wipe a majority of them out... He is ends up in a surprise fight with a new robotic replica of himself known as Mechagodzilla 3 or Kiryu for short... Rivera deliberately exhausted from fighting Israel has no choice but to fight due to the fact that Kiryu is being piloted by a psycho hot headed Young women and his so called Hunter known as Akane Yashiro.. The master mind of the Operation In America known as Operation Rivera's End that was thought of and planned by both Akane and The defense Minsters Of Tokyo. After a decisive crash Into the Sea from one of Kiryu's Attacks Rivera is forced to leave America and retreat back to the sea due to Severer wounds from his heavy fighting... Israel was suffering the same fate with another Machine known as Mechagodzilla 2 In another part of San Francisco... he however managed to defeat his robotic counter part, but had to retreat as well due wounds... 2 Days Later, Yori Yamanuchi has been kid napped while on the way back from school by a group of Japanese Mafia Somewhere in South Osaka... It isn't enough for the Osaka police department to handle it but it is Enough for Israel and Rivera to handle it. Enraged at her kidnapping Israel and Rivera tear down Osaka until they find the building where Yori is being held... Israel eventually finds Yori in the center of town while Rivera wipes out the thugs who were responsible for her kid napping with the blast of atomic breath... 5 Days after the San Francisco Raid and the Rescuing of Yori Yamanuchi , Israel Emerges and Invades Tokyo Japan In an attempt to teach the Japanese Self Defense Force some Respect about Harassing other Monsters, especially when t'ts just mostly him, Rivera and Godzilla... However his rampage is cut short when King Ghidorah arrives with 2 Heads In flesh and another in the Middle with a robotic head... Unknown to Israel Willoughby is that his former Girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi was actually piloting King Ghidorah in an attempt to stop Israel from his rain of destruction without killing him of course... Just when It looks as if Yori Is having the upper hand on her lover... Rivera fully recovered from his fight with Kiryu 5 Days ago surprises her with a blast in the Middle neck... Yori turns to see Rivera Stomping towards her... Confident she takes on Rivera, just to be attacked by Israel to her rear. She is quickly over powered by both as Rivera & Israel destroy her wings... She is knocked unconscious after Impact as Israel moves in on her and Rivera tries to crush her by a major Air attack she wakes however and swats Rivera 4 blocks away causing Israel to become shocked... Her confidence now regained she began to over throw both Rivera and Israel which for the first time in Existance it was Rivera & Israel's turn to fight for their lives... Yori however manages to trap Israel in her grasp and attempts to hoist her lover towards the ocean... her plans faded when she began to attack Rivera instead even getting the ability to send him smashing into a building... This Mistake allowed Israel to destroy her wings again and allow her to fall again... and lose grip on her lover... the 2 brawl it out again allowing Rivera to counter attack her with Blue Atomic Breath this time... after seeing Rivera back Yori Grabs Israel again and flies off towards the Sea... Israel fires at her while In the air but she wouldn't let up... Rivera than fired at her twice from the ground allowing the 2 to fall into the sea... Rivera could do nothing but watch as both Yori and Israel drop into the sea below... 2 Days after witnessing Israel's plunge into the Ocean with Yori he returns to New York City in an attempt to rest for a bit than begin searchin for him... However the city becomes a war zone after Kiryu once again piloted by Akane Yashiro Launches a Solo Surprise Invasion of the New York Codenamed Operation Rivera... which later spread to the Island Of Manhattan... It was an attempt to either Search for Rivera or Draw him out all leading to the same goal to destroy him in his own city... Rivera enraged for this Invasion confronts Kiryu at Time Square and the two once again begin to fight like they did at San Francisco 12 Days ago... Kiryu however has gotten a lot more stronger and was so Invulnerable that not even Rivera could stop him... Akane gains the upper hand in a matter of seconds and starts to over power Rivera... Akane manages to toss Rivera all the way into Manhattan where she chases after... Rivera more surprised by Kiryu's power is unable to defeat the machine... As their fight lasted all night Kiryu drills Rivera in the chest and strikes him into a building fately wounding him... Rivera however managed to rise again... Akane herself was looking in a great state of surprise.... the 2 continued to fight until Morning. A very Wounded Rivera is finally struck once again in the chest by the drill and was pierced so far that his his mid skeleton was shattered cause him to fall... The Japanese watch in complete shock and surprise... they have finally defeated Rivera... The Japanese prime minster orders Akane to finish Rivera off Akane however just stares at Rivera as he struggles to move... things for her got bad when she was attacked by A Surprise blast of Atomic breath from her rear... She turned Kiryu to discover Israel has finally arrived in the city... Knowning that Kiryu is in no condition to fight any longer Akane grabs Rivera and flies off... Israel stood In watched as the 2 Crashed into the Atlantic and was knocked Unconscious... 2 Weeks After Operation Rivera... and the Destruction Of Kiryu... Off the Coast of the New York City... the people of Japan pay their respects to Akane as a heroin who had fallen in the line of duty against Rivera... Rivera was presumed dead to the people of Japan, but Kudo had somethin in mind knowing that somethin wasn't right... Within Mere seconds Rivera rose once again to the surface shocking every one In Japan... Enraged at Tokyo for sending Kiryu on a search and destroy mission for him right in his own hometown... Rivera Heads off for Tokyo... The Japanese Prime Minster brutally feared orders all Japanese Self Defense forces to Fortify Tokyo at once... While fortifications In Tokyo were progressing... Formal pilot Lieutenant Kiriki Tsuymori launches an air attack on Rivera as he makes his way into the Pacific... He is has no time for air attacks and manages to shoot them all down... within seconds causing the Griffion to flee back to Japan... Rivera has broken through the first line of defense and was now heading towards Tokyo where several Military Units were waiting... The Griffon began to patrol the Seaports Of Shinogawa where it is Presumed he will land... They thought correctly Rivera emerged and a large scale war between him and the Japanese occurred as he Invades Tokyo reducing the city to Ruble... Before entering the city Japanese Government officials have discovered theat the wound In Rivera's Chest ha not fully healed yet... and that there was no doubt that it was Rivera. The Japanese Prime Minster now even more Feared after Rivera smashed through the Japanese Last Line of defense demands to know what Rivera's Target is... When the radio operator sees River just 12 Blocks from their Head Quarters he turns and replies in a state of fear... "US..." As Rivera Rains destruction across Tokyo he later has the Japanese Prime Minster within his grasp... But a young school boy managed to construct a symbol representing Mothra... A Female butterfly that is Immortal and powerful... Mothra arrives In Tokyo and confronts Rivera as the 2 Brawl It off... The people of Japan Cheer as Rivera is hurled into A Bridge... The fight however becomes desperately danger close and with one single blast of Atomic Breath Rivera destroys Tokyo Tower.... Mothra attacks Rivera's head with all her legs but Rivera Bites one of them off and hurls her into a building... Rivera attempts to finish her off but is later counter attacked by 2 of her children... Rivera attempts to last one of them all the way across the town sending fear within it's sister. Rivera humbly annoyed with their negotiations attempts to destroy them both... Both Mothra blocks his blast Screaming "NO!!!" The children are broken hearted with the loss of their mother as Rivera Insults them... One Of the Larvee however dose a surprise attack on Rivera's Tail while he was insulting her sister getting him distracted and attacked from the rear by military forces... Although he destroys their maser the Twins retreat in an attempt to plan out another attack... Rivera tries to blast them but winds up hotting a wet metal object instead... Rivera chases after the twins as they crawl as fast as their crawlers can go...However unknown to Rivera Israel Willoughby In Human disguise managed to Reboot Kiryu... The machine that was supposedly presumed destroyed in the bottom of the North Atlantic... As Rivera tramples on the twins he is in shock to see Kiryu landing right in front of him... Kiryu and Rivera are now face to face in front of the Capital of Building of Tokyo... but Rivera looks into Kiryu's eyes as hard as he could... He than discovers that deep within the circuits of Kiryu is his mother's Eyes... A 16 Year old Japanese school girl that was shot right in front of him in New York City... Rivera now in surprise ens up in an endless fight with Kiryu only this time he dose not want to fight.... While in battle Jade's Soul began to speak out of Kiryu's voice saying that Rivera just didn't care about her anymore and that she even tried to surprise him when her soul first went inside of Kiryu.. She was attacked twice by Rivera who unfortunately kept mistakin her as a hostile Monster bent on attacking his Home Town... Rivera tries to apologize but ends up being drilled right in his wounded chest dropping to the ground broken hearted and dying... He explained to her that she was just angry and that he did not mean to hurt her... which eventually began to get her memory back and she finally at last grabbed her dying son and crashed into the Sea of japan... Her spirit was at last at peace and she than leaves the body of Kiryu allowing the machine to have a mind of it's own... Rivera on the other hand.. his fate is unknown... 'Season 2' 2 Years have passed since Rivera was defeated In Tokyo by Kiryu... For 2 Years he was never seen again... That's what they had hoped... On January 3rd of 2033 Rivera returns to Bazz Island surprising Israel Willoughby who is also very impressed on behalf on him surviving... and began to toy around with him saying that he was a ghost talkin to him... Their conversation is cut short when Godzilla comes around with Important info about an Island in the Northern Atlantic Ocean and was considered to be abandon... Godzilla sends both Rivera and Israel to Investigate while he deals with Human Invaders on his Island... Rivera Lands In the South Slope while Israel takes the Northern Slope... They scout the entire Island finding out that their is no life on it... All that resides was giant crystals all over the place... Origin of them is unknown... Rivera sensing that something was not right searches around for any other monsters that could be hiding within the trees,,, Nothing. Israel regroups with Rivera on the beach and both continue their search until Their are ambushed by Megalon. After defeating Megalon they snap saying that The Island was Indeed an Alien Outpost... Only things was that The Aliens were out at the time... However On December 3rd, Before the Events of Abandoned Island and Rivera revealing himself to Israel and Godzilla he is drawn off course by a sense knowing that something is not right... He follows the sense to Tokyo Japan where he searches around the entire city only to find an old Female Rival he once had 32 Years ago... Megagurius. Has returned... only this time to flirt with Rivera... Although Rivera loses this one and Megagurius Leaves Tokyo In victory leaving him alone in that Deserted part of the city he is starting to question her judgment dose she love him or dose she hate him... The Origin is unknown. After their first encounter with Megalon Rivera and Israel... Are Ordered to hold their ground on the Alien Island due to The Voraatck attempting to prevent both Monsters from leaving it in the first place. However Endless Waves began to show up on the Island Turning the once Abandoned Island Into a Monster War Zone and not everything was going according ta plan... As The Voraatck's countless waves continue to thrash Rivera and Israel they continue to stand their ground but are getting exhausted from the endless waves of Vortaack Attackers... After Successfully Holding their ground on the Island Rivera & Israel Manage too Escape the Surging Vortaak Monsters by Escaping Into The Sea... Israel manages to rest back In Chicago Rivera's is cut short when he is Ordered by Godzilla to train a new comer who wishes to Join "Godzilla Team" Rivera Refuses Multiple Times but Eventually dose It... Rivera eventually Starts the Young Women's Training by Destroying The East Bronx, But The Young Women Is not Impressed at all and instead launches a massive Gunfight inside of a ware house catching Rivera's Surprise... However Rivera's training attempts On Mandy Backfires when his Hometown later comes under attack by another monster other than himself. Usually he dose fights with ease... but hearing Mandy's Complaints on how he is fighting distracts him and for the first time in existence he loses to Destroyah who is later taken down by Mecha Godzilla 2... After that Humiliation Event Rivera & Mandy Escape Manhattan knowing that after all that Destruction the Military was well on their way.. Israel Willoughby Deals with Intense Issues In Chicago with his Girlfriend Yori Yamanuchi, Godzilla's Teleperthy Enters His mind explain g that Rivera has been lost somewhere In Australia and that he reported that the entire city has been reduced to a solid Icy Wasteland. Israel later follows Rivera's trail to Sydney where he later discovers that Rivera was indeed right... The whole area was freezing and over half of it's population dead... It was no doubt that this city was indeed under Vortaak control, for Sydney might have fallen during the times while Rivera & Israel were engaged on the Island Operation... Things however don't go as planned as Israel though for he later discovers Giant Vortaak Chrystel Towers that are powerful enough to Threaten an entire Monster. It takes him some time to figure out how to destroy the towers until Israel finally at last Succeeds. He finally sees Rivera, but Rivera isn't what he seems... After attacking him The Real Rivera came out of no where and attacks Dark Rivera sending him dropping to the ground. Later a newly developed Dark Israel Later appears and a giant fight occurs In Sydney... Now Rivera & Israel are going to deal with the greatest challenge of all... Themselves... After the Freak Clash at Sydney Australia Rivera & Israel Separate again in an attempt to Locate any other Vortaak occupied areas on the Earth... While Israel searches Austrailia for any other strong holds Rivera arrives At England in an attempt to find out if there are Vortaak incursions in the area despite in the Pacific and Australia. He was right... England's capital of London was completely Hoisted about 50 to 40 Feet in the air from no Gravity. and was indeed under the control of the Vortaak... Rivera now pondering how to get up there... later runs into Megagurius who pops from out of nowhere nearly giving him a heart attack... Megagurius explains that Rivera can no longer make it up to London from the ground and also adds on that she is his only chance... Rivera will have to fight Rivalry for one second... or London is Doomed After a Heavy Fight The Vortaak are defeated and London is Finally Free... Setting Takes place from 2031-2033 In the Crash of the 21st Century On Earth In New York, Chicago, San Francisco, Tokyo, London, Sydney, and Sogel Island... ''Episodes & Seasons 'Season 1 Episodes' *'Episode 1:' ''Godzilla's Challenge Status: Aired... *'Episode 2:' Where's Yori Status: Aired... *'Episode 3:' Rivera's Retreat Status: Aired... *'Episode 4:' Rivera & Israel vs. Yori Yamanuchi Status Aired... *'Episode 5:' Kiryu's Invasion Status: Aired... *'Episode 6:' Rivera's Revenge Status: Aired... Season 2 Episodes * Episode 1: Abandon Island Status: Aired... * Episode 2: Love Or Hate 'Status:' Aired... * Episode 3:'' Hold Your Ground'' Status: Aired... * Episode 4: New Comer Status'': Aired... * '''Episode 5:' The Glaciers Of Sydney Status: Aired... * Episode 6: Siege Of London'' Status:'' ''Aired... (Was Last Episode Of the R & I Web Series...)'' * Episode 7 '''''Basic Mech Training Status Abandoned... * Episode 8 INVASION Status Abandoned... * Episode 9 Firey Hell Status Abandoned... * Episode 10 Monster Enclosure''' Abandoned... 'Trapped In 1941' '''Trapped In 1941' Was considered to be Godzilla Team Rivera & Israel's First Produced Movie Featuring Rivera Israel & Godzilla after an Incident that happened to all 3 of them getting them Trapped In Reversed from 2033 To 1941, In an a complete Freak Accident... That occurred During the Events of The Second World War, and it is Up to Toho Lt's most famous Monsters To find away to get back to 2033 before Incinerating from Past Time... For Tanaka did not create Godzilla Until 1954... Rivera, Israel, and Godzilla will have to fight through Imperial Japan and Nazi Germany together until they can Reach the Sea where they arrived there in the first place, If they can survive the Second World War... Production of the Trapped In 1941 Movie was scheduled to start at around September 3rd, of 2011 after the completion of Season 2, that was still in production at the time, but due to a severe Busy schedule throughout the months, production was halted for a time being, 2091riveraisrael moved the production date up to November 11th, the date that was suspected that the Movie would be completed and posted to YouTube.com, but due too much work, and stress the Godzilla Team Web Series was cancelled after the airing of The Siege Of London on July 26. '''''Production The Rivera & Israel Web Series was created and Developed by 2091riveraisrael by the use of a Mac Laptop, Movie Clips from Godzilla Movies from the years of both the 90's and 2000 Era, and Godzilla Fighting Games, such as Godzilla Unleashed, and Godzilla Saves the Earth. It is mostly done by recording and Editing. It was known to be fun at first but Due to Godzilla Movies being lost throughout the years, 2091riveraisrael would often have to bring his Mac back and fourth from one house to another in order to get footage, The Games On one side, and the Movie Clips on the other. Months have past, but Exhaustion began to weaken 2091riveraisrael during the production of the 2nd, Season, After too much things to do including Technical school and Furniture Moving The Series was put on Hiatus On July 26th, but was cancelled a Weak later... Cancellation Of R & I Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exhaustion, Work on the other side, and too much stress, and Solo Work. The Movie was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his annoucment on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hihatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. ''Trivia'' Category:Web Series Log